<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunch Break by ShuTodoroki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288479">Lunch Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki'>ShuTodoroki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Porn Without Plot (PWP) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies), Planes (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Helicopter sex, Helicopters, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The choppies of CHoPs have a break in their hectic schedule. Blade thinks it's just for a can of oil, but Nick has other ideas...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Loopin' Lopez/Blade Ranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Porn Without Plot (PWP) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunch Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"As much as it pains me to say this, you two jokers…" The police chief paused, as Blade and Nick looked at him warily. "You did a good job." The police chief drove off after that, as Nick laughed in relief.</p><p>"Nice catch today, Blade. Speaking of which, she's got a sister." Nick said, as the camera panned to two identical Ford Pintos. </p><p>One of them giggled, while the other smiled. "Hey…" The other greeted seductively.</p><p>"Good move, partner." Blade said to Nick as they smirked at each other, until the cameras stopped rolling.</p><p>"Cut!" The director yelled out. "Good work, you two. We got an hour long lunch break, then it's back to work." </p><p>Nick popped out his wheels from under his skids, as he and Blade drove off set to their hangars to rest. "If only they knew, huh?" He said with a smirk.</p><p>Blade returned the smirk. "If only they knew." He echoed. </p><p>"We have an hour, you know…" Nick waggled his eyelids, as he looked at his partner with bedroom eyes. "What do you say?" </p><p>Even though he had known Nick for a long time, Blade did <em>not</em> expect him to be that upfront. He looked taken aback, before he managed to get out an answer. "But it's our lunch break…"</p><p>Nick rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Blade, it won't take you or me an hour to down a can of oil. Now come <em>on.</em> It's been a week." The Hughes wanted it, and he was pretty sure that the Augusta Westland wanted it too.  </p><p>Blade couldn't help but oblige what Nick asked of him, especially with the way Nick looked at him, half-lidded. It got him in the mood. "My hangar or yours?"</p><p>"You have the bigger sleeping mat." Nick pointed out.</p><p>Blade chuckled. "I guess it's my hangar, then…"</p><p>They soon arrived at Blade's hangar doors, and eagerly entered when they saw that no one was in their vicinity. </p><p>Once the blinds were down, and the doors were locked, Nick made the first move, claiming Blade's mouth in a passionate kiss. </p><p>Blade let out a low moan at the feeling, causing Nick to moan as well from the vibrations, as their tongues pushed against each other. Neither helicopter was willing to give up dominance. That is, until Nick sneakily ran a skid along Blade's fuselage, caressing it. </p><p>The move caught Blade off guard, and Nick took the opportunity to dominate the kiss, deepening it as he explored Blade's mouth with his tongue, stimulating sensitive spots which evoked groans from the other.</p><p>They made out for a bit longer, until they broke apart, gasping from the pleasure. "Mmm…who's topping?" Blade inquired, looking at Nick lustfully.</p><p>Nick gave him a sly grin. "Obviously me. You had your turn."</p><p>"But don't you like it when I top?" Blade tried to persuade.</p><p>"C'mon, Blade! I'm lighter than you, so it works out anyway for me to be on top. Besides…" Nick moved closer to whisper into one of Blade's audials. <em>"You like it."</em> </p><p>Blade shuddered when he heard that. Nick really knew how to push all of his buttons…but he loved it. </p><p>Nick chuckled. "Oh? Someone's excited." He then looked down at Blade's panel with a smirk. "And his friend's excited too." He added, as he rubbed the sensitive panel concealing Blade's shaft with a skid. </p><p>Blade groaned at the sensation, enjoying every second of it. But he wanted more. “Nick, <em>please…</em>” The Hughes always liked to tease, and it drove him crazy. Just get to it!</p><p>“Hm…please <em>what?</em>” Nick teased. He’d draw this moment out for as long as he could.</p><p>“Stop teasing…” Blade said, getting annoyed with the younger helicopter’s antics. </p><p>Nick smirked. Well, because the Augusta Westland asked so nicely… “Fold your rotors back.”</p><p>Blade obeyed, as all four of his rotors slid over one another to form a straight line over his tail. “Now what?”</p><p>“Tip over onto your side. It makes it easier that way. I’ll help you.” Nick told Blade.</p><p>Nick guided Blade down with his skids so he didn’t land with too much of an impact on his left side. The Hughes quickly got to work, caressing and sucking at different points on Blade’s exposed underbelly. Blade lying on his side gave Nick the most access.</p><p>“Agh…Nick…” Blade moaned out. They had been together for so long; nothing was safe from Nick. Nick’s tongue against his underbelly created delicious friction; friction that he wanted more of. He instinctively thrust forward against the other’s mouth.</p><p>Nick was caught off guard by that, but he quickly recovered and smirked at the fact that he could draw out such physical and verbal reactions from Blade, proud of himself. “Eager, are we?”</p><p><em>Well, no shit, Sherlock.</em> “What do you think, Nick?” Blade retorted.</p><p>Nick chuckled. “I think that’s a yes.” He replied, before moving further and further down until he reached Blade’s panel. He dragged his tongue slowly over that glorious panel, as the anticipation for seeing what was behind was coming to a breaking point. “What are you waiting for, Blade? <em>Show me.</em>” He continued lapping at it until Blade decided to give in.</p><p>There was no hesitation from Blade, as he eagerly opened up to the other’s touches. His erect shaft slid out into Nick’s view from its protective compartment, as his panel slid back. </p><p>“There we go…” Nick drawled out, as he licked his lips with approval. He gave no warning before he engulfed Blade’s length, licking and sucking on it as he bobbed his head back and forth.</p><p>Blade felt his landing gear go slack from what Nick was doing to him, and he was becoming less coherent as all of his thoughts went to the sensations radiating from his tail. “Ha…” was all he could moan out. He was glad that he was on his side, so he didn’t have to worry about supporting himself.</p><p>Nick smirked around Blade’s length, as he heard the sounds of pleasure he drew out from Blade. He worked faster, stimulating more and more of the other’s dick as he went deeper. He wouldn’t be able to get to the hilt; he knew that. But he’d make whatever he did count. </p><p>It certainly paid off, as Blade cried out Nick’s name. Another shudder ran through his frame from the pleasure of Nick sucking him off, but he wasn’t going to be totally submissive. He started thrusting into the other’s mouth, as his breaths quickened. “Yeah, Nick…keep going…”</p><p>Blade taking the lead in that moment spurred Nick on to put Blade back in his place, although he’d be lying if he said Blade turning the tables on him wasn’t hot as fuck. He curled his tongue along Blade’s shaft, causing the other to fall back into his submissive status quo. He stilled as Nick eagerly worked his rod, bringing him closer and closer to his peak.</p><p>Nick’s length pressed uncomfortably against his panel from arousal, which led him to open it. He was going to get to the next part pretty soon, anyway. He could tell that Blade was falling apart at his licks and nips, and it wouldn’t be much longer.</p><p>Indeed, Blade was reaching his limit, as his groans and cries became louder and more frantic. With all that Nick was doing to him with mouth and tongue, he couldn’t have lasted much longer. “Hah, Nick…I’m close…” He managed to warn, through his euphoric haze.</p><p>Nick just tightened his mouth around Blade’s rod in response, waiting for Blade to hit his peak. He continued his oral assault, stimulating every part of Blade as best as he could.</p><p>Blade realized that Nick had opened his panel, and seeing Nick’s erect cock that would soon be in him set him off. He cried out Nick’s name as he came, spilling his release into the other’s mouth.</p><p>Nick kept a firm seal as he took it like a champ, swallowing most of it. Some of the hot liquid managed to leak past his mouth, but he licked it up hungrily. He pulled away, a single strand of cum connecting his mouth to Blade’s shaft. “Mmm…did ya like that, <em>Blade?</em>”</p><p>Blade gave no response as he came down from his sexual high, looking quite out of it. “Uhn…”</p><p>Nick smirked at his handiwork. “Nevermind. I already know.” He carefully brought Blade back onto his landing gear, and kissed him again, loving the feeling of Blade’s lips against his. </p><p>Blade could taste his own release in the kiss as he moaned into it. He kissed back, and he soon felt Nick's tongue enter his mouth. He let Nick explore his mouth, but he was adamant that they weren't going to go back to just kissing after that. Both of them were too worked up for that. </p><p>He broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he looked at Nick, half-lidded. "Nick…"</p><p>Nick always had that smirk on his face, as he looked at Blade cheekily. "What do you want, Blade?" Of course, he knew. He just liked to tease. The anticipation made the experience all the more better, in his opinion. Vivid green eyes met icy blue, as Blade let out a growl.</p><p>"You know what I want." Blade replied, slowly caressing one of Nick's skids with his front landing gear. "Fuck me. If you keep me waiting, I might turn the tables on <em>you.</em>"</p><p>Nick shivered at the pleasurable sensations now running from his skids throughout his frame. <em>Cheap move, going for my skids…</em> He knew Blade long enough to know that threat wasn't an idle one, either, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. He wasted no time heeding Blade's words, heading behind Blade and mounting him with his skids.</p><p>Blade felt Nick's weight on his tail, and he absentmindedly squirmed in anticipation. Nick was finally, <em>finally,</em> going to pound the shit out of him. And he was going to love it.</p><p>"Ah…" Nick slowly entered Blade, already feeling out of it from the way Blade's walls hugged his dick. The Augusta Westland was so <em>tight.</em> It felt so hot, as his skids hugged Blade's fuselage, and his underbelly rubbed against Blade's tail. </p><p>"Ngh!" Blade keened out, as Nick stretched him good. He couldn't hold anything back anymore as Nick pushed deeper and deeper into him. His inhibitions were gone. He panted, out of breath, just from Nick entering him. He'd fall apart once Nick started moving. </p><p>"Y-You ready?" Nick stuttered, his brain unable to focus on even speaking properly. All of his thoughts pertained to moving. Anything to get more of that wonderful feeling coming from his length.</p><p>Blade nodded amidst the pleasure. "Yeah…please, Nick. Move." </p><p>Nick had made it to the hilt, and per Blade's confirmation, he pulled out until only the tip was in, before thrusting back in at a slow pace.</p><p>A wave of pleasure coincided with Nick's thrust, eliciting a moan from Blade. He grunted as he pushed back against the smaller helicopter, wanting more. With every thrust, he felt waves of pleasure coursing through his frame, slowly, but surely, building up. He wanted more, though, before he even got close to reaching the end. </p><p>He bucked against Nick, speaking between moans and cries. "Harder…faster…" </p><p>"Hah…as you wish…" Nick sped up the pace, pounding in and out of Blade at a faster pace, and going deeper with each thrust. </p><p>Blade bit his lip, trying to stop himself from making any more sounds of pleasure, whether it was keening, moaning, grunting, or anything else. </p><p>However, Nick wasn't going to have that. He lowered himself further over the Augusta Westland, leaning his head down next to one of Blade's audials while he kept on pounding into Blade. "Keep moaning for me, Blade…I love it…"</p><p>Even without Nick's request, he would've done it anyway. It was all too much to keep inside, as he cried out Nick's name once again. Arousal and pleasure were building up to dizzying heights, and Blade didn't think it could get any better…that is, until Nick hit a sweet spot dead on, sending him into bliss. "Aah! Nick! Do that again…" </p><p>Nick smirked, knowing exactly what he did. He aimed for that spot, groaning in pleasure. He was losing himself in how impossibly <em>good</em> Blade felt around his length. "You're so <em>tight,</em> Blade…" He groaned out. </p><p>Blade shut his eyes as another wave of pleasure overtook him. The heat was building up between the two, and he was a moaning mess at this point. The sexual stimulation was becoming too much, and he wasn't going to last much longer. </p><p>Nick could see that Blade was close, and he suddenly got an idea. His eyes flitted over to Blade's folded rotors. <em>I wonder what will happen when I do this…</em> He gave them a few experimental licks while continuing to plunge himself into Blade over and over again.</p><p>The reaction was immediate. The additional stimulation to his rotors tipped him over the edge. He opened his eyes again as he reached his peak. "Oh, fuck…Nick!" He cried out, shooting his load onto the sleeping mat below. </p><p>Blade tightened around Nick, setting him off as well. The Hughes thrust into him one last time before he let out a long moan as he came in the other's entrance. </p><p>A groan came from Blade, as he felt flashes of heat in his depths from Nick's jets of hot cum filling him inside, some leaking out from his entrance.</p><p>Both helicopters panted heavily, coming down from their sexual highs. Nick slowly pulled out of Blade, and unmounted him so he was back on his skids.</p><p>Blade looked at Nick lovingly, enjoying the afterglow. "I love you, Nick…"</p><p>Nick smiled in response, feeling giddy inside. "I love you too, Blade." </p><p>Blade smiled back, rolling forward to give Nick a loving kiss.</p><p>Nick didn't expect it, letting out a surprised "Mmph!" before he kissed back, always loving it when they kissed. </p><p>They broke apart, cuddling with each other for a while. However, they couldn't stay like this forever, no matter how much they wanted to.</p><p>"You think we should be getting those cans of oil?" Blade inquired.</p><p>Nick shook his head, not wanting to go back to work just yet. "We have time." </p><p>"Not if you factor in the clean up."</p><p>Nick sighed. Right. The clean up. "Alright. We'd better get to work, then."</p><p>Well, it was fun while it lasted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>